Csókok
by EmeraldWings90
Summary: Fordítás. Író: Pip a.k.a. Danny'sGirlSG1, cím: Kisses. Valakinek a csókok nem jelentenek semmit. Nekik a csókok jelentenek mindent. Vignettasorozat Danielről, Valáról és a csókokról.
1. 01 Fontos

Csókok

Eredeti cím: Kisses  
Írta: Pip (a.k.a. Danny'sGirlSG1)  
Link az angol nyelvű eredetihez: a profilomban, mert itt nem engedi.  
Fordította: Wings90

Típus: Ship  
Kategória: vignetta, szerelmi szál  
Korhatár: PG-13 / T  
Figyelmeztetés: ha kell, minden rész elején szólok.  
Spoiler: dettó.

Összefoglalás: Valakinek a csókok nem jelentenek semmit. Nekik a csókok jelentenek mindent. Vignetta-sorozat Danielről, Valáról és a csókokról.

A szerző jegyzetei: Ez nem olyan, mint amit általában írok, ráadásul eddig nem raktam fel semmi DV-központút. Úgy döntöttem, most megpróbálom. Ebben az első részben nincsenek spoilerek... És gyakorlatilag PG, hacsak nem akarsz valami többet belemagyarázni. A következőknél ha szükség lesz spoiler- vagy korhatár-figyelmeztetésre, majd fejezetenként odaírom. Amúgy meg jó olvasást! Külön köszönet a bétámnak, Tarának! Nélküle ez nem jöhetett volna létre.

A fordító jegyzetei: Az előbbi szöveg csak azért vicces, mert mióta Pip ezt 2007 áprilisában elkezdte, azóta semmi mást nem is írt... a Kisses pillanatnyilag 56 vignettából áll, ennek a dark spin-offja, a Wanted 26 fejezet, és azóta elkezdett még 3 hasonló jellegű DV ficet is. Szerintem zseniális a csaj - még ha nicknevet nem is tud választani (hé, Danny'sGirlSG1 még egy dolog, de WillTurner'sChick?) és elsőre nem szimpi a szénfekete hajában az "atomic pink" csík. De aztán rájöttem hogy még jól is áll neki. Velem ő szerettette meg / értette meg a DV romance lényegét. Asszem a Memento Mori után adtam fel az ellenállást, és akkor elolvastam az első DV ficet ami a kezem ügyébe került. Hát ez volt az.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vignetta #01 - Fontos

(Important)

Vala az élete folyamán nagyon sokféle csókot megtapasztalt. Flörtölős kedvű tiniként, az őt irányító goa'uld keze által, vagy alkuk és meggyőzés eszközeként az éppen aktuális csalásban vagy átverésben - a csókok mindig is a mindennapi élete részei voltak. Semmi különös nem volt bennük.

Fiatalkorában Vala nagyon kíváncsi volt. Hamar rájött, hogy azok az édes falusi fiúk pont ugyanúgy érdeklődnek iránta, mint ő irántuk. A csókok segítségével megkapta, amit akart. A fiúk szerették őt megcsókolni, és a lányok utálták őt ezért. Nem ő tehetett arról, hogy szép volt és bűbájos. Ráadásul, ha őszintén bevallotta magának, tényleg élvezte a csókokat.

A kíváncsiság abban a percben eltűnt, amikor a teste már nem volt a sajátja. Quetesh egy szex-istennő volt. Mikor Vala még kíváncsi volt, és tinédzserként még csak éppenhogy belekóstolt a csókokkal a dologba, Quetesh már nagyon tapasztalt volt, és mélyebb vizekre evezett. A galaxis kalador istennőjének egy csók csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt. Vala akaratlanul is megtanulta a szerelem-mentes, szívtelen csók művészetét - és még sok minden mást is. A goa'uldok számára mások fájdalma volt a leggyakoribb szórakozás. A csókok fájdalmassá, pokolivá váltak. Vala, aki képtelen volt irányítani, hogy mi történik a testével, és hogy hogyan hat Quetesh sok szeretőjére, megutálta a csókokat és mindent, ami velük volt kapcsolatos.

De bármennyire is gyűlölte őket, hamar megtanulta, hogyan vehet meg magának csókokkal szinte akármit. Quetesh után a csókok csak kereskedelmi eszközökké váltak számára. Már rég elmúlt a fiatalságának kíváncsisága, és azok a nevetséges álmok az igaz szerelemről és ragaszkodásról semmivé foszlottak. Minden ért valamit, és hamarosan tőle a valami is rengeteget ért.

A csókok a figyelemelterelés tökéletes eszközévé váltak. Csókolhatott egy férfit pár pillanatig, és mikor vége lett, ő már gondolatban jó pár lépéssel előtte járhatott. Örökölt ékszerek és egyéb csecsebecsék mind felejtve voltak, ha Vala az ajkait használta. Ha szavakkal nem juthatott ki egy szorult helyzetből, a szája akkor is segíthetett neki megszökni.

De ez a fajta mesterkedés csak egy darabig tarthatott. A jó minőségű csókjai egy idő után előnyből hátránnyá lettek. Elterjedt a híre, és a férfiak óvatosságból már nem voltak olyan nyitottak a javaslataira. És ahol mások csókjait nem lehetett megvásárolni, Vala megtanulta, hogyan vegye el őket. A lopás is az üzletei része volt, és ez alól a csók sem lehetett kivétel. Nem sok idő telt el, és a csókjai nagy részét lopnia kellett, hogy az üzleteit keresztül tudja vinni. Ez a megélhetésnek egy bonyolult, idegesítő módja volt, és általában másoknak fájdalmat okozott, de ő nem sokat tehetett ez ellen. Egyszer régen a csók egy édes módja volt annak, hogy elérje azt, amit akart. Egy csók jó szórakozás volt, és kissé szívderítő is. Később a csók csak egy újabb dolog volt, amit lopni lehetett másoktól.

Egészen addig, amíg csókot nem lopott egy nagyon vonzó férfitől, aki a bolygója nagyon primitív hajóját védte.

Ez a csók is csak olyan volt, mint sok másik, ezt megelőző csók - persze a verekedést leszámítva. Vala ezt is csak egy olyan csóknak szánta, amit eltehet a jóképű férfiaktól lopott dolgok emlékei közé. Semmi több...

De ahelyett, hogy a férfi akart volna többet belőle, Vala azon kapta magát, hogy _ő_ az, aki többet akar... _belőle_.

Ő visszahozott valamit a csókokba, amiről Vala azt hitte, hogy már sok-sok éve elveszítette.

A kíváncsiságot.

Ez a kíváncsiság, amit egy idegen csókja hozott, ez volt az, ami egy egészen új útra vezette Valát. Egy olyan útra, amit egy nagyon vonzó férfi járt, aki az ő nem is olyan primitív bolygóját védte…

Egyszer régen, Vala csókokat lopott férfiaktól, hogy fontosnak érezhesse magát egy pillanatra. Most csak egyetlen férfitől fogad el csókokat. Daniel Jackson olyan csókokat ad neki, amitől Vala fontosnak érzi magát... örökké.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Na? Milyen? Kértek még ilyen fordítást:) Kíváncsian várom a kommentárokat! Úgyhogy kérlek, küldj egy review-t!


	2. 02 Incselkedő

A fordító jegyzetei: Erre Pip PG-13 figyelmeztetést írt. Ja, és szerintem csak ritkán lesz, hogy az ő jegyzeteit szó szerint leírom. Ahhoz pl. el kéne magyaráznom, miért beszél állandóan nyuszikról... :D ("Plot Bunny" az a fejedben ugrándozó kis történet-ötletecske, ami nem hagy nyugodni.) Na jó, meggondoltam magam. Ezek túl szórakoztatóak ahhoz, hogy ne írjam ide őket :D Szóval amit Pip írt, az A/N (Author's Notes) felirattal lesz itt, én meg vagyok a P.S. (utóirat). Különben ha nem lenne tiszta az elején (nagyon hiányzik a "he" és a "she" az ilyen vignettáknál mindig), ez Daniel nézőpontja.

A/N: Mindenképpen PG-13 figyelmeztetés erre.  
És köszönöm a kommentárt íróknak. Az olvasásuk boldoggá tett, és üzemanyagot adott a nyuszik tüzének.  
És persze köszönet a bétámnak, Tarának… Annak ellenére, hogy egy ÖRÖKKÉVALÓSÁGIG vártam arra, hogy visszaküldje ezeket. Majdnem belehaltam a várakozásba.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vignetta #02 - Incselkedő

(Tease)

Nem, nem fog bedőlni neki. Ismeri a módszereit.

Ez a nő egy _boszorkány_, egy huncut leányzó. A galaxis ex-játszótársa. Tudja, hogy sok-sok technikát ismer. A bűbája erős, de ő is. Nem fog bedőlni neki.

Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy nem gondol rá. Koncentrálni a munkájára. Csak ennyit kell tennie. Hisz ő csak azért van itt, hogy direkt elvonja a figyelmét. Hogy csak magára terelje a figyelmet, semmi és senki másra. Csak úgy kell csinálnia, mintha _ő_ nem ülne ott, abban a testre simuló farmernadrágban, amit ő annyira imád, combig érő bakancsban, ami olyan csodálatosan áll rajta, és egy olyan pólóban, ami nagy örömére épp csak egy picit szoros volt rajta. Nem, _ő_ nem ül ott egy magazint olvasva, és _nem_ használja a száját arra, hogy…

- Haver, ez már totál pornográf!

…egy pálcikás jégkrémet molesztáljon.

A fenébe, minek kellett Mitchellnek megszólalnia? Most elvonta a figyelmét arról, hogy próbált nem _őrá_ figyelni.

Egy pillanatra ránézett. A nő megérezte a tekintetét, és a nyelve még durvábban kezdett ki a kezében tartott fagyos édességgel. Sokkal több akaraterejébe tellett visszafordítani a figyelmét az előtte heverő táblára, mint szerette volna.

De nem fog bedőlni neki. Egy pillantás nem elég ahhoz, hogy eltérítse a munkájától. Tudta, hogy Valát untatja az, hogy dolgozik, és tudta, hogy csak azért csinálja ezt, hogy ő is megunja a munkát. Csak ezt próbálja elérni. Csak a táblára kell KONCENTRÁLNI…

… de a szeme mindig visszavándorolt Valára.

Aki a jégkrém csúcsát szürcsölte, és lassan körbenyalta a száját, látszólag az ízét élvezve.

Csodát tud művelni a szájával. Sőt, a szája maga a csoda. Ahogy lassan elfogyasztotta a jégkrémet, megbabonázó látvány volt. A francba, de jól csinálja!

Daniel gyorsan megnyalta a száját, és visszafordult a táblához. Újabb szürcsölés hallatszott, és ő megköszörülte a torkát, ami hirtelen kiszáradt. Koncentrálj… koncentrálj… koncentrálj… csak koncentrálnia kéne! Kizárni őt a gondolataiból. Úgy is hamarosan kész lesz azzal az átkozott fagyival. Nem húzhatja örökké. Legalábbis ő remélte, hogy nem.

- Ember… Jackson, én nem értem, hogy tudsz-…

Vala, miközben még többet nyalt fel a jégkrémből, elégedetten dorombolt, és ez _végre_ túl sok volt neki.

Daniel ledobta az asztalra a tollát. Felállt a székéből, és odament Valához.

- Mi az, drágám, szükséged va-…

Daniel nem hagyott Valának elég időt, hogy befejezze. Mint az éjjeli lepkék a fényre, a szája olyan gyorsan találta meg az övét, hogy Vala hátára kellett tennie a kezét, hogy megtartsa a széken. A másik kezével megragadta a jégkrém pálcikáját, és gyorsan kivette Vala kezéből, aki már majdnem leejtette.

A nyelve megtalálta az övét, és Vala felnyögött a csóktól. Vaníliafagyi íze volt.

Daniel lassan visszahúzódott, és még néhány gyengét csókot nyomott Vala ajkára. Egy gyors oldalpillantás megerősítette, hogy Mitchell még jobban el van képedve, mint eddig; az ezredes meglepetésében eltátotta a száját, ráadásul láthatóan jól szórakozott.

- Be kell vallanom… - sóhajtotta Vala, és játékosan felnézett Danielre -, Meglepődtem.

- Oh? - Daniel kíváncsian felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Jó sok időbe tellett, míg végre idejöttél. - Vala vállat volt. - Úgy értem… az a dolog a savanyúsággal fele ennyi ideig se tartott. Veszítettem a hatásfokomból…

Daniel édesen elmosolyodott, és megdörzsölte Vala hátát ott, ahol még most is tartotta a kezét.

- Oh, de én nem azért jöttem ide, hogy megcsókoljalak.

Vala érdeklődve oldalra hajtotta a fejét. Daniel ránézett a másik kezére, és a mosoly édesből önelégültté változott.

- Csak a maradék fagyidat akartam.

Azzal Daniel bekapta a mostanra félig elolvadt édességet, és megtörölte ragacsos kezét Vala farmerjában. Ő ál-sértődött képet vágott, és játékosan ellökte magától Danielt.

Lehet, hogy bedőlt neki, de az eredmény nagyon édes volt.

- Te kis hamis - motyogta Vala, azzal visszatért a magazinjához.

- Te meg incselkedő! - vágott vissza Daniel, és újra leült a székébe. Még egyszer felnézett Valára, aki épp lapozott egyet a magazinban, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal átvetette az egyik copfját a vállán. Daniel elvigyorodott, és végre visszatért a munkájához.

Jó néhány pillanat eltelt, míg végül Mitchell helyrejött kábult állapotából, ezzel az egy kérdéssel:

- "Savanyúság"?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N: Az ötlet abból jött, hogy... pálcikás jégkrémet ettem. Mik vannak! És a savanyúság meg egy utalás valamire, amit a legjobb barátnőm csinált régebben, és nagyon szórakoztató volt. És újra mondom, imádom a kommenteket.

P.S.: Na lol. Jókat talál ki Pip, mi? Szóljatok, hogy nektek is tetszett-e!! Kis mellékinformáció: ahogy Pip írja azt, hogy imádom a kommenteket... XD "Reviews are LVOE!" Mindig ezt írja. Nem Love, Lvoe. Ez már fáj... de akkor is szeretem!  
Különben egy kis önvédelem: esküszöm, magamtól nem fogalmaznék így! Csak a fordítás miatt van, hisz mégse ferdíthetem el túlságosan!


	3. 28 Wanted

A/N: Ez nagyon, nagyon AU. És egy kis figyelmeztetés káromkodások használata miatt.

A fordító jegyzetei: Na igen, ez a fordításban sem változott, bár sose szoktam ilyen szavakat használni :) Remélem senkit sem zavar. Ez hozzátartozik a Wanted hangulatához. Ezt majd még bővebben elmagyarázom valamikor. A Wanted egy egész, kialakult alternatív valóság, annyira más az egész hogy semmi közös konkrét pont nincs ebben és a CSK-1-ben, csak a szereplők neve, kinézete, és esetleg egy-két jellemvonása - de még az se sűrűn. És mégis _ők_ azok! Majd meglátjátok.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vignetta #28 - Wanted

(Wanted)

Az esőcseppek ritmusra kopogtak a bakancsával az utca kövezetén.

A járása magabiztos volt, eltökélt lépésekkel ment végig az utcán. Csak egy rövid üzenetet kapott egy közös forráson keresztül. Mindig csak ennyit kapott. Minden más túl veszélyes lett volna.

Lassan, észervétlenül körbenézett szürke szemeivel. Tudta, hogy figyelik - őt mindig figyelték. Minden férfinak nehezére esett nem figyelni őt. A szemek nem zavarták... na de a kezek, azok már problémát jelenthettek. De nagyon jó kiképzést kapott, és tudott vigyázni magára. Csak az volt a bökkenő, hogy amikor így eldurvultak a dolgok, az emberek beszélni kezdtek. A beszéd nagyon rossz. Remélte, hogy nem akad olyan idióta, aki próbálkozik. Ma ne - ne akkor, amikor ezt az üzenetet kapta.

Útja közben sok különféle létesítmény mellett elhaladt - kocsmák, ópiumbarlangok, barlangok az ópiumnál is sürgetőbb szükségek kielégítésére, lepukkant hoteleknek álcázott bordélyházak. Azok a fajta helyek, amikben ő "felnőtt". Gyakorlott szem kellett ahhoz, hogy ilyen helyekben megtalálja az ember a vigaszt vagy kényelmet. Tudta, hogy egyik sem igazán biztonságos, de éppen ebben rejlett a vonzerejük.

Ahogy elhaladt az ajtók előtt, füttyök és kurjantások kísérték. Normális esetben mosolygott volna a faragatlan gesztusokon, de most csak sétált tovább rezzenéstelen arccal. Valami nem stimmelt. Egy tekintetet érzett magán, egy nagyon rossz tekintetet, nem a részegekét és drogfüggőkét, akik az ajtókból lógtak. Valakik követték. Az esőn keresztül is hallotta a lépések félreismerhetetlen zaját maga mögött. Bárkik is voltak, nagyon jól értettek a lopózáshoz. De mégis volt néha egy-egy árulkodó toccsanás, vagy a ruha hangja, amint a falhoz súrolódik, ezért vette észre a jelenlétüket.

Még beljebb húzta az arcába a kabátja csuklyáját. A keze csak úgy mellékesen a csípőjére vándorolt, ahol a fegyvere rejtőzött a köpenye hosszú ráncai közt.

Nagy puffanás hangzott mögötte - egy verekedés hangjai szűrődtek ki az utcára az egyik bárból. Megállt és megfordult, remélve, hogy megpillantja üldözőit. Végignézte az egyre gyűlő tömeget, hátha megpillant valaki szoktalant, de túl sok nyitott kapualj és ajtó volt. Esélye se volt, hogy észrevegye őket.

Egy hatalmas villám és az azonnali dörgés miatt szinte mindenki ugrott és felnézett ijedtében. Vala egykedvűen továbbnézett, és megint megpróbálta megpillantani a követőit. Hirtelen valaki berántotta egy sötét benyílóba, ami az utcáról ágazott el. Nem volt ideje reagálni, és érezte, hogy egy erős kar odaszorítja egy meleg testhez.

Egy kéz gorombán lerántotta róla a csuklyát, és megint érezhette azt a túlságosan is ismerős érzést, hogy tőrt szegeznek a torkához; ösztönösen megragadta a csuklót, ami tartotta.

- Kissé veszélyes egy magafajta szép hölgynek egyedül kóborolni ezeken az utcákon. - Egy érdes hang suttogott pont a füle fölött, és az esővíz végigcsorgott a nyakán ahogy a férfi arca megállt az övé mellett. - Hisz oly védtelen... - Szinte csak lehelte a szavakat.

Vala elmosolyodott, és a bakancsa éles sarkát nyugodtan behúzta a férfi lába közé. - Nagyon, nagyon védtelen - válaszolta, hangjában némi csípős éllel. A férfi sóhajtott, mielőtt elismerően 'hmmm'-ögött volna. A tőr éles széle elfordult, elment torkától. A férfi a lapjával Vala állához nyomta a pengét, és felé fordította vele az arcát.

Egy csendes pillanatig mély, szürke szemek néztek világos, kék szemekbe. Aztán a férfi ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá és egy tüzes csókkal megrohamozta a száját. Kezét a nő tarkójához emelte, így a tőr a hajához nyomódott. Vala megfodult az ölelésében, hogy szembe legyen vele, és megfogta a férfi lábát pont a pisztolya alatt. A nyelvük egymásba ütközött, és úgy érezték, az erejük összetörhetné az égboltot is. Mintegy jelként, újabb villám csattant és cikázott át az égen.

- Hiányoztál! - suttogta, és elégedetten megnyalta az ajkát amint szétváltak.

- Te is nekem - sóhajtotta Vala, és megcirógatta az állát. - Két hónap nélküled, Daniel...

- Valójában három volt - mosolyogta Daniel, majd mozdult, hogy visszategye a tőrt a háta mögött levő hüvelybe, a hosszú köpenye alatt, de Vala megfogta az arcát, megállítva a mozdulatot.

- Tudom - suttogta mosolyogva, és újra megcsókolta, kétségbeesetten.

Danielnek csak pár percre menekülhetett ebbe az élvezetbe. Lépések hallatszottak az utcán, pont az ő kis menedékük bejáratánál, úgyhogy kinyitotta a szemét. Hosszú árnyékok jelentek meg a benyíló előtt. Az ajkaik még mindig egymáson, Daniel lenyúlt a Vala csípőjén lógó pisztolyért, és érezte, hogy Vala megfeszül.

- Oh... - mondta Vala halkan, amikor szétváltak, és ő is megfogta Daniel pisztolyát. Majd észrevétlenül hátralépett, hogy legyen egy kis hely kettőjük között.

- Elfelejtettél említeni valamit? - kérdezte Daniel, óvatosan felhúzva a fegyvert. Sokatmondóan ránézett.

Vala megrázta a fejét, miközben gyorsan megvizsgálta a pisztolyt a kezében. - Oh, csak egy kis apróság, semmi több. - Felnézett rá, majd amikor Daniel bólintott, hangos kattanással felhúzta a pisztolyt. Hallotta, hogy az emberek, akik eddig követték és becserkészték őket, most meglódulnak az ő sötét rejtekhelyük felé.

Daniel egy gyors mozdulattal tüzelni kezdett, Vala is megpördült és leguggolt előtte. Azonnal lőni kezdett, amikor szembefordult a rosszfiúkkal. Golyók pattogtak le a falról körülöttük, mivel néhány támadójuknak volt ideje lőni mielőtt holtan estek össze.

A páros tökéletes egységgel mozdult, hogy újratöltsék a fegyvereiket. Daniel lenyújtott egy tárat Valának, aki feladott egy másikat neki. A golyózápor sűrűbb lett körülöttük, mialatt tárat cseréltek. Szerencsére majdnem teljes sötétség borította őket, és a támadóik túl ostobák voltak ahhoz hogy normálisan célozzanak.

- Miért nem mondtad el, hogy követtek!? - üvöltötte Daniel a zaj közepette, és eldobta az üres tárat.

- Mert túlságosan lefoglalt voltál azzal, hogy leszívd az ajkaimat a helyükről! - kiabálta Vala válaszként, miközben utánozta Daniel mozdulatát.

- Hát, pedig azt gondolná az ember, hogy egy férfi nyugodtan 'üdvözölheti' a barátnőjét anélkül a veszély nélkül, hogy rálőnek! - vetette oda Daniel a gorilláknak, akiknek sürgősen újra kellett tölteni a fegyvereiket.

- Ja, azt gondolná az ember... - sóhajtotta Vala, ahogy teljesen egyszerre a helyükre kattintották az új tárakat, és tétovázás nélkül újra tüzelni kezdtek. Daniel a háta mögé nyúlt a másik pisztolyáért, és oldalra lépett, hogy Vala fel tudjon állni. Elindult előre, és együtt kilőtték a maradék rosszfiúkat.

- Tudod, hogy lesznek többen is - lehelte Vala, miközben gyorsan beálltak a benyíló két oldalsó falára, egymással szemben. Lehajolt, és felvette az egyik nagyobb fegyvert az egyik halottól. Felnézett Danielre, mielőtt ellenőrizte volna a puskát.

- Persze... - morogta ő. Már hallották is az érkező lépések zaját. Ő is lehajolt, és választott magának fegyvert. - MINDIG vannak többen is!

Vala vállára akasztotta a puska szíját és odalépett Danielhez. Gyorsan visszacserélték a saját pisztolyaikat, és Vala lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt. Gyorsan szétváltak, mert a lépések közelebb jöttek.

- Körözött bűnözök vagyunk, kedves - mosolygott, és visszalépett a helyére Daniellel szemben.

Daniel felállt, és a vállával a falnak támaszkodott. Vala megigézve bámulta őt. Az eső végigfolyt rajta, eláztatta a haját, rásimította az arcára, és hozzátapasztotta a már amúgy is szűk ruháit edzett testéhez. Az, ahogy a két pisztolyt kényelmesen a föld felé tartotta, alig mutatta, milyen csodálatosan tud bánni velük. Vala szíve már attól is gyorsabban vert, hogy tudta, milyen hatalmas tudással rendelkezik ő. Egymás szemébe néztek, és látta a kék szemek mélyén az adrenailn okozta izgalmat. Daniel jól szólrakozott.

Felnevetett Vala megjegyzésén.

- Manapság mindenkit köröznek, aki megéri a fáradtságot.

Vala huncutan rámosolygott.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy én megérem a fáradtságot?

Daniel ellökte magát a faltól és megállt a benyíló közepén. Vala gyorsan csatlakozott hozzá, és végignézték az utcát. A bakancsok dobolása a kockakövön hangosabb lett; a gorillák bármelyik pillanatban odaérhettek.

Daniel odahajolt, és újra megcsókolta Valát.

- Mindenképpen, baby. - Mindketten elmosolyodtak.

A pillanatot elrontotta az, hogy az egyik támadójuk a nevüket kiáltotta figyelmeztetően. Daniel az égre nézett és megint morgott egyet.

- NEM ADNÁNAK EGY KURVA PERCET, KÉREM?! - kiabálta. Visszalökte Valát a benyílóba, és ő is hátraugrott, épp amikor egy golyó sivított el a füle mellett. Daniel Valára nézett, és megrázta a fejét.

- Sose képesek meghallgatni... - Elmosolyodott, és felemelte a pisztolyait.

Vala nevetett. Daniellel körözöttnek lenni - mindenképpen megérte.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Majd holnap írok ide valamit, most sietnem kell.


End file.
